A comme Association continue !
by lolocello
Summary: Il y a presque un an qu'a eu lieu la Bataille contre Lokr'... Que se passe-t-il une fois que Jasper et Ombe ont été séparé ? Jasper continue à travailler pour l'Association... Nina encaisse encore le choc d'avoir été rejetée grâce à des répliques assassines, Jules... est Jules... Bref tout ce petit monde vit tranquillement... Jusqu'à ce que les démons s'en mêlent, comme toujours !
1. Chapter 1 : Ombe est de retour !

Chapitre 1 : Ombe est de retour !

\- Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a une réunion dans une demi-heure !

Mince. J'avais oublié que l'Association avait organisé une réunion ce soir. Heureusement que Nina me l'a rappelé juste avant que je reparte.

\- Laisse tomber cet idiot, Nina. Je te parie qu'il avait oublié.

Jules. Ce petit garnement ne perd rien pour attendre...

\- Ben disons que j'avais un truc un peu important à régler ce soir... Je peux pas me faire porter pâle ?

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ombe et moi avions prévu de plaider auprès de Père le fait qu'elle puisse passer la nouvelle année avec moi. Dans ce monde. Je pensais aussi inviter Nalcelnik. Son air triste et résigné me déprimait au plus haut point à chaque fois que je devais traiter avec lui. Avec les loups-garous en particulier. Même si pour qu'il puisse venir, il va falloir que je lui raconte tout : notre parenté, notre vraie nature, la mort de ma demi-sœur qui n'est pas complètement morte,...

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je faillis ne pas entendre la réplique assassine de Nina. C'aurait été dommage, elle a le chic pour ça. Faut dire que depuis qu'elle a repris le poste de mademoiselle Rose, elle a pu s'entrainer. En particulier sur moi. Je pense que ça fait partie de sa thérapie depuis qu'on n'est plus en couple. Si on l'a jamais été. Mince. Il vaut mieux que je ne parte pas dans cette voie…

\- Jasper. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu ne participes presque **jamais** aux réunions. Tu passes ton temps dehors.

\- On ne peut rien te reprocher puisque tu fais plus que ton boulot. Mais juste celle-là, tu ne peux pas la louper. Mademoiselle Rose elle-même va venir.

J'essayai de prendre un air enjoué.

\- Ah ! Si mademoiselle Rose est là, alors je ne peux effectivement pas ne pas venir... Bon. Juste le temps de faire passer un message à un ami et j'arrive. Je serais là à temps, promis, ajoutais-je en voyant l'air sceptique de mes deux compagnons.

\- ... Dépêche-toi quand même. On ne va pas tarder à commencer, dit Nina avant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion.

* * *

Je me précipitai dans mon bureau, choppai le bouquet de rose toujours posé sur le plan de travail et entrai en trombe dans la frontière des mondes.

\- Salut Ralk !

\- Maitre ! Vous êtes en avance ! me répondit mon démon préféré.

\- Euh, en fait, je ne pourrais pas être présent. L'Association a organisé une réunion que je ne peux pas sécher... Je ne serais là que d'ici deux ou trois heures...

\- Ça tombe bien. Votre sœur n'a pas fini sa leçon de magie. Et si vous voulez mon avis, quand elle sera à vos côtés, ce serait bien de l'enseigner...

\- Elle a autant de mal que ça avec la magie démonique ? Je savais qu'elle ne comprenait rien au runique et à l'elfique mais tout de même... Est-ce un problème de nature ?

\- Je pense que c'est ça. Mais comme le Maitre y arrive, peut-être pourrait-il penser à quelque magie qui lui conviendrait...

\- Hum... Je regarderai avec elle. A bientôt Ralk. Encourage-la de ma part !

\- Au revoir Maitre. Je le ferai.

Je m'échappais alors de la frontière et courrais vers la salle de réunion.

* * *

-Ah ! tout de même ! On n'attendait plus que toi, s'écria Nina.

\- Désolé. Quelques problèmes familiaux de dernière minute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Walter et mademoiselle Rose échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- Un démon est entré sur notre territoire, commença Walter.

\- En fait, des démons sont en train d'envahir le monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et comment la Barrière s'est autant affaiblie, coupa mademoiselle Rose. Euh Jasper, ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je devais avoir perdu toute couleur. Il faut dire que j'avais demandé à Père de ne plus se mêler des affaires de ce monde. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il empêcherait ses sujets de passer... mais j'aurais bien aimé.

Soudain je senti une odeur de soufre et une voix chère à mon cœur.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'existe à présent qu'un seul gardien dans ce monde. Pas vrai, Jasp' ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Jasper et la nécromancie

Chapitre 2 : Jasper et la nécromancie…

_Soudain je sentis une odeur de soufre et une voix chère à mon cœur._

_ \- C'est parce qu'il n'existe à présent qu'un seul gardien dans ce monde. Pas vrai, Jasp' ?_

* * *

\- Ombe, déjà fini ta leçon de magie ? Et arrête avec ce surnom. C'est bizarre.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me coltiner une leçon qui ne sert strictement à rien ?! Tu rêves ! » Elle se tourna vers les autres. « Coucou tout le monde, ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu comme ça... Enfin moi, je vous voyais mais bon...

\- Arrête tu les embrouilles plus qu'autre chose.

Effectivement, tout le monde était sous le choc :

\- Ombe ?!

\- C'est... c'est vraiment toi ?!

\- Tu... tu es... tu es censée être morte !

Toute la salle était ébahie. Tous sauf mademoiselle Rose.

\- Jasper, ne me dis pas que tu as fait de la nécromancie !

Ah ! Parlé trop vite... Je bredouillai quelque chose de vague alors que ma sœur s'exclamait :

\- Ben si. Mais pas sur moi. En fait ce sont les vampires qui ont cherché à me ressusciter mais comme mon esprit était déjà implanté dans la tête de Jasp', ça n'a pas complètement marché. Du coup, il m'a libéré. Mais sinon, il a vraiment fait de la nécromancie sur un corbeau, finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- ... Pourquoi un corbeau ? demanda Jules après un temps.

\- Un de mes sortilèges est vivant et avait besoin d'une enveloppe qui puisse respirer. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la nécromancie. Et, Ombe, tu le sais, assenais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Mais j'aime bien t'embêter, p'tit frère !

Je poussai un soupir alors que Walter, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, enregistra les derniers mots d'Ombe :

\- Petit frère ?

\- Trop compliqué. Bon, Ombe, je me doute que tu n'es pas là que pour mes beaux yeux ou pour ceux de ton amou...

\- Jasper, un mot de plus sur ma vie sentimentale et je t'envoie dans l'outre-monde ! me coupa-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire en essayant d'articuler un truc du genre « tu n'oserais pas » pendant que Nina interrogeai Ombe sur sa supposée mission :

\- Jasper, un peu de tenue s'il te plait ! Et, euh, Ombe, moi, c'est Nina, on ne se connaissait pas beaucoup, mais ton bracelet...

\- T'inquiète ! Jasper et moi étions d'accord pour te le donner. Surtout qu'il vous a tous sauvé la vie !

\- Euh, Ombe, je ne leur ai pas raconté cette version-là de l'histoire. N'empêche, tu aurais pu envoyer Ralk pour me prévenir...

\- Ouais mais nan. Il faut que je reste ou que l'un de nous ait des marmots... Et pour toi c'est mal barré !

Je la regardai sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes avant de lui lancer :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le voir si tu continues dans cette voie.

\- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

\- On parie ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour me lancer une réplique assassine quand Jules haussa la voix :

\- Oh ! Les gosses, on se calme ! Pourquoi vous êtes aussi important dans cette histoire ? C'est quoi cette histoire de gardien ? Et c'est quoi la vraie version de la Bataille (et on entendait dans sa voix le B majuscule) ?

\- Beaucoup trop de questions. Parce que. Demande à Ombe. Je ne te le dirais pas, surtout pas à toi.

\- Jasper, coopère tu veux ? me réprimanda mademoiselle Rose.

\- Ben...

\- Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ignorants, me coupa Ombe. Disons que la seule raison pour laquelle les démons ne viennent qu'en solitaire et qu'ils n'ont pas encore formé d'armée concrète, c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de Jasper. Autrement, ils auraient déjà envahi le monde et vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Vous avez bien vu avec Lokr'.

-Lokr' ? Qui c'est, ça ? demanda Nina.

-Euh...Fulgence, se reprit ma sœur.

\- En gros, laissez-nous régler ce problème, on s'en sortira et ça nous évitera de devoir faire gaffe à vous toutes les trente secondes. Désolé, mais disons que face à un démon majeur, même notre Walkyrie préférée ne ferait pas le poids, lâchais-je dans un long soupir.

\- Ouais mais tu aurais pu mieux le formuler, me reprocha Ombe.

\- Chacun son tour. Tu viens ?

J'allais me lever quand je sentis un sortilège démoniaque se diriger vers notre petite assemblée.

\- Ombe, emmène tout le monde à la cave ou dans mon bureau. Ce sont deux endroits sûrs. J'arrive.


	3. Chapter 3 : Première rencontre

Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre

_J'allais me lever quand je sentis un sortilège démoniaque se diriger vers notre petite assemblée._

_ \- Ombe, emmène tout le monde à la cave ou dans mon bureau. Ce sont deux endroits sûrs. J'arrive._

* * *

Elle murmura un vague « ok », se jeta sur Jules, Nina, Walter et mademoiselle Rose avant de se ruer hors de la salle pendant que je prononçais quelques sortilèges de défense.

Bien m'en pris. L'offenseur détruit la fenêtre mais comme j'avais programmé mon sort pour que tout dommage infligé sur et à l'intérieur de la structure lui soit renvoyé, il fut quelque peu amoché. J'eus alors tout le temps de le regarder. Il était plutôt bien bâti : grand, cheveux roux,… Il avait les yeux fermés à cause de la douleur. Malgré tout, il s'assit confortablement sur le trou créé quelques secondes auparavant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Si ce n'est pas le Prince des Ténèbres. Bonsoir, Jasp'r. Tu ne ternis pas ta réputation.

* * *

Ah ! Ses yeux sont gris. Marrant… ou pas ? Ce type me fait froid dans le dos… et je ne suis pas franchement impressionnable. Je décidai de répondre sarcastiquement :

* * *

\- Bizarrement, ma mère m'a appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus. Qui es-tu ?

\- Un de tes frères. Mais je pourrais aussi être ta conscience, ajouta-t-il rapidement avec un sourire beaucoup trop mielleux pour que je lui fasse confiance.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je disais : il fiche les jetons ! Mais je ne suis pas pour autant sans lâche.

* * *

\- Non merci, j'en ai déjà assez de la mienne. » Bon, c'est bien beau d'être sarcastique, mais ça ne fait pas avancer des masses la conversation… Allez Jasper, il est temps d'être sérieux : « Juste pour que tu sois au courant, j'ai refusé de soumettre ce monde à ma volonté. Donc ou tu dégages selon ton bon vouloir ou bien c'est moi qui te sors. Ce monde est déjà bien assez mouvementé à cause des Normaux et des Anormaux qui y foutent la zone, pas besoin de démons pour y ajouter du chaos.

Il éclata d'un rire quelque peu flippant, du genre qui sort d'un film d'horreur, vous savez le « mwa ha ha ». Mais il n'avait pas l'air de le fausser, ce devait sûrement être son vrai rire.

\- Pffff... Les humains sont faibles. Pourquoi rester ici ? Tu es bien plus puissant que la normale, même chez les démons. Même si tu as encore besoin de t'entrainer pour être le plus puissant. Mais un jour, tu pourrais détrôner Père ! Tu pourrais devenir le souverain des deux mondes. Tu ne voudrais pas t'allier avec moi ?

Il avait des yeux d'illuminé, qui brillaient _anime-style_ avec des petites étoiles à l'intérieur.

\- Ouais mais non. Maintenant dégage, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me donner des ordres ? gronda-t-il.

\- Ben ouais.

* * *

C'est bien Jasper, continue comme ça ! Montre lui qui est le boss.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même. Au moins avant j'avais une excuse : ce n'était pas moi mais Ombe qui me parlait.

* * *

Pendant que je me parlais à moi-même, un long silence s'était installé entre nous... jusqu'à ce qu'Ombe débarque en hurlant :

\- Jasp' !

\- Coucou ! » Je continuai de fixer notre ''demi-frère''. « Tu viens de terminer la séquence ''_once upon a time_''.

Elle fit une grimace : - Beurk. J'ai détesté ce western spaghetti.

Je souris : - Bah, c'est pourtant un film à voir quand on se dit cinéphile.

Elle grogna : - Ouais mais un peu plus d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal. On aurait dit Gravity sans les superbes vues de la Terre ou la petite maison dans la prairie sans le scénario.

Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que le démon nous regardait d'un air stupéfait.

\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

\- Toujours. Pourquoi ?

Ombe et moi avions parlé en même temps. Pendant quelques secondes, il eût l'air sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose 'ses yeux faisaient des va-et-vient entre Ombe et moi) mais se retint :

\- ... Si vous changez d'avis, contactez-moi.

Et il s'en alla.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pause détente ou presque

Chapitre 4 : Pause détente…ou presque

_\- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?_

_\- Toujours. Pourquoi ?_

_Ombe et moi avions parlé en même temps. Pendant quelques secondes, il eût l'air sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose (ses yeux faisaient des va-et-vient entre Ombe et moi) mais se retint :_

_\- ... Si vous changez d'avis, contactez-moi._

_Et il s'en alla._

* * *

\- Ah ! Il est parti...

Elle paraissait presque déçue. En fait, je pense qu'elle l'était complètement. Je soupirai :

\- Bah, pas grave, répondis-je pendant que le reste de notre Organisation entraient prudemment dans la salle. Mais, Ombe, je pensais que tu n'arrivais qu'après-demain ! Comment as-tu réussi à faire changer d'avis Père aussi rapidement ?!

\- Beaucoup de sollicitude. Et des circonstances particulières. Il me permet de rester un petit moment, tant qu'on reste en contact via Ralk... T'es pas content de me revoir ? me lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Alors que j'essayais de bredouiller quelque chose du genre « Bienvenue » ou « Tu m'as manqué, grande sœur,... », Walter fronça les sourcils :

\- Euh, que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Jasper, tu pourrais nous expliquer s'il te plait ? Depuis tout à l'heure, vous parlez comme si vous étiez de la même famille.

\- C'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas, répondit Ombe.

Tout notre auditoire fut stupéfait. Je poussai un soupir :

\- ... Comme dit tout à l'heure c'est assez compliqué... » Je regardai Ombe pour quémander son soutien mais elle me désigna du regard. Je repoussai un soupir, plus profond cette fois. « Ombe est ma demi-sœur. Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère parce qu'il est difficile pour des humaines de survivre à notre naissance.

\- Comment ça trop difficile ? demanda Nina.

\- Les hybrides naissent plus difficilement que les Normaux... Surtout quand les deux espèces sont séparées par quasiment tout. On pourrait même penser que Jasper et moi sommes des miraculés, explicita ma sœur.

\- Des hybrides... Mais comment ça "trop éloignées" ? Dans ce monde, que ce soit les vampires – bon, eux ne peuvent **pas** procréer –, les garous – eux le peuvent –, et les trolls par exemple, sont plutôt proches de nous... Il n'y a pas tellement de différences...

\- Normal. Notre père à Ombe et à moi n'est pas de ce monde. Et vous le connaissez bien.

Un long silence accueillit ma déclaration.

\- Tu m'as dit d'y aller mollo tout à l'heure mais toi non plus tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle ! s'exclama en riant Ombe.

\- Ouais mais tout à l'heure, on n'avait pas une enquête sur le feu. Maintenant oui et j'aimerai m'y atteler rapidement. Au fait, tu es là pendant combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois... En fait, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau gardien soit créé.

\- Un _gardien_... Des _hybrides_... **Non**, ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria mademoiselle Rose.

Nina se tourna vers elle, tout comme Jules, alors que mademoiselle Rose et Walter nous regardait, Ombe et moi, atterrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Jules.

\- Non, on vous a fait passer les tests... Ce n'est donc **pas** possible ! murmura Walter.

\- Ben c'est bien beau de dire que ce n'est pas possible, mais de quoi vous parlez !? commença à s'impatienter Nina.

\- Des démons... chuchota mademoiselle Rose.

\- Euh, c'est pas possible. Je croyais que... commença Jules.

\- Ça explique leurs pouvoirs trop puissants par rapport au déclin des Paranormaux... le coupa Walter.

\- Euh, si vous restez bloqués sur cette idée, c'est même pas la peine de vous raconter la suite, leur dis-je.

\- Mais... Quoi ? Il y a pire ?! hurla presque Rose.

\- Euh, tout dépend ce qu'on appelle pire... nuançais-je

\- Ben pour l'Association, avoir un père démon qui s'appelle Kalk'ru constitue pire que d'être un démon hybride, non ? ajouta ma sœur.

Je lui lançais un regard à la fois noir et paniqué. « Débrouille-toi maintenant » articulais-je silencieusement.

Toute la salle fut plongée dans un silence puis dans un chaos indescriptibles en moins de trois secondes. Mademoiselle Rose et Walter furent soudainement paniqués alors que Jules et Nina, ne comprenant pas, essayaient de glaner des informations ou à Ombe et à moi, qui restions muets, ou à leurs chefs, qui étaient sur le point de tomber dans les pommes (aussi vertes que leurs têtes, les pommes)...

Soudainement, mon portable sonna et je décrochai.

\- Oui ?


End file.
